vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose (Episode)
Rose is the eighth episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries and the thirtieth episode of the series. Summary AN ANCIENT PRESENCE IN MYSTIC FALLS — and come to ’s assistance and, in the process, learn surprising new information about people, vampires and events in the distant past, things that aren't what they wanted to hear. helps after she casts a difficult and exhausting spell and does what she can to make things easier for . Finally, Stefan and Damon reach a new understanding. Plot will come for Elena. At the Gilbert house, Elena is getting ready for bed when Damon appears holding her necklace. He confesses his love for her and saying while he doesn't deserve her, his brother does. He says that that he wishes she could remember this, but that she can't and—shedding a tear—compels her to forget what he just told her. Elena is left bewildered—uncertain how she is wearing the necklace again. Meanwhile, Elijah revives and removes the stake from his own heart.}} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Guest Cast * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Lauren Cohan as Rose-Marie * Trent Ford as Trevor Trivia *Antagonist: Elijah Mikaelson. * This is Elijah Mikaelson's first episode appearance. *This is the first episode to feature Elijah as an antagonist. *With 1 word (4 letters), this episode along with Home, has the shortest title. *It is not explained how Rose and Trevor tracked down Elena, leaving it up to the imagination of the viewer. *This is the second episode to be named after a character, the first being Isobel. *This episode marks the first mention of Klaus, an important character from the books. *This episode marks the first mention of The Originals (The Old Ones, the pureblood vampires in the books). *Jeremy didn't seem surprised when they asked for his blood to find Elena, which suggests that Elena told him off-screen about her relation with his uncle John Gilbert, making them cousins. *Elena would not remember her compulsion until the first episode of Season Four. *This is the first episode of the second chapter of Season Two, The Werewolf Chapter. *It is the first time in the series, that Damon himself confesses to Elena that he's in love with her, but he compelled her to forget it. Body Count *Trevor - decapitation, killed by Elijah Mikaelson. Production Notes *Katherine, Jenna, Alaric and Matt do not appear in this episode, but Alaric is mentioned twice. Katherine is mentioned almost exclusively by her birth name Katerina Petrova throughout the episode. *This episode marks the first appearances of Trevor, Rose and Elijah on the show. *This episode features the first and second instances of Elena being compelled; first by Elijah and then by Damon. However, the Season Three finale would later reveal that she had met and been compelled by Damon once before. *Elijah meets Elena, Stefan and Damon in this episode. Cultural References *"The Elephant in the Room" is an idiomatic expression that refers to an obvious truth or problem nobody wants to address. It is used when the subject is emotionally charged. It might have its origin in Mark Twain's 1882 short story "The Stolen White Elephant". Coincidentally, one of the characters in this story is a detective called Alaric. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.633 million viewers in USA making it the most watched episode of Season Two. Quotes :Damon: "I just need to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you... but my brother does. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this... but you do." :Stefan: "I'm sorry." :Damon: "About what?" :Stefan: "About being the guy that made you turn 145 years ago. What I did was selfish. I didn't wanna be alone. Guess I just needed my brother." :Stefan (on saving Elena): "I can't think of a better reason to die." :Elijah: "Rose-Marie, is there somewhere we can talk?" :Damon: "Elena know you've been drinking blood?" :Stefan: "I've been drinking hers." :Damon: "How romantic." :Jeremy: "When I'm worn down, I take a nap. You were unconscious." :Stefan: "Thank you for helping me" :Damon: "Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliche of it all makes me itch." :Stefan: "Oh, come on, Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me, anyway." :Damon: "The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." :Stefan: "Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." :Damon: "There's nothing to talk about." :Stefan: "That's not true. Sure there is. Let's get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the woman he loves or is it because—because you love her, too? I mean, come on. Express yourself. I happen to like road-trip bonding." :Damon: "Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." '' :'Stefan': ''"Nope. See, that's the beauty of it. You can't." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Rose00.jpg Rose01.jpg Rose02.jpg Rose03.jpg Rose04.jpg Rose05.jpg Rose06.jpg Rose07.jpg 208VampireDiaries1207.jpg 208VampireDiaries1302.jpg Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Rose10.jpg Rose11.jpg Rose12.jpg Rose13.jpg Rose14.jpg Rose16.jpg Rose17.jpg damon compelling.jpg|Damon compelling Elena with a tear in his eye, to forget that he loves her. damon elena kiss.jpg|Damon kissing Elena on her forehead. Damon and elena.jpg|Damon confessing his love for Elena. vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h33m20s184.png|Bonnie sending Elena a message. vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h35m06s226.png|Elena receives Bonnie's message. vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h34m01s100.png|Bonnie's message. rosie4.png rosie1.png rose1.png rose8.png rose22.png damon-elena-rose.png Screenshot_1246.jpg Screenshot_1247.jpg Screenshot_1248.jpg Screenshot_1253.jpg Screenshot_1257.jpg Screenshot_1258.jpg Screenshot_1259.jpg Screenshot_1260.jpg Screenshot_1261.jpg Screenshot_1262.jpg Screenshot_1263.jpg Screenshot_1264.jpg Screenshot_1265.jpg Screenshot_1266.jpg Screenshot_1267.jpg Screenshot_1268.jpg Screenshot_1269.jpg Screenshot_1270.jpg Screenshot_1271.jpg Screenshot_1272.jpg Screenshot_1273.jpg Screenshot_1274.jpg Screenshot_1275.jpg Screenshot_1276.jpg Screenshot_1277.jpg Screenshot_1278.jpg Screenshot_1279.jpg Screenshot_1280.jpg Screenshot_1281.jpg Screenshot_1282.jpg Screenshot_1283.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s02e08.dvdrip.xvid-reward.avi snapshot 07.30 -2014.05.31 19.29.56-.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2